Sweenet oneshot
by Madman with pens and paints
Summary: Read the AN please!


/AN/ This was a very quick oneshot done on chatzy and editited on Tumblr as done by me and a dear friend of mine, if it gets enough likes or reviews I'll try doing a second chapter but I don't have one currently planned. Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy.

Sweeney lumbered down to the living room with the mornings dishes and a pile of bloodstained shirts and gloves. "Wash these." He grumbled tossing them down on the settee and walking over to the

Mrs. Lovett sighed softly wiping her hands on her skirt, leaving trails of flour on the fabric. "No hello?"

Sweeney looked up at her and pulled a false smile. "Good morning Nellie dear!" She said in a false cheery tone before rolling his eyes, sighing and turning back to his booze.

Mrs. Lovett paused for a moment before smiling with a shrug, knowing that was the best she would get from him. "Thank you, don't drink all of that, Toby might need help sleeping again."

Sweeney "Where is the brat anyways?" He asked, having not seen him all morning. "Finally sell him back to the work house?"

Mrs. Lovett gave his arm a light scolding swat. "I sent him on some errands!"

Sweeney grabbed her wrist and pulled her up toward him. "Then get to work ya bloody wonder." He muttered gently petting her insane curls.

Mrs. Lovett smiled despite the insult and gave his cheek a kiss. "I have been working, there is a new batch of pies in the oven."

"All yesterday's supplies ground?" He asked very gently pecking her cheek.

Mrs. Lovett leaned her cheek into the kiss lightly, her smile growing. "Of course Mr. T."

"I suppose I could help with the washing…" He mused softly. "Don't wan't to ruin my only clean shirt though." He added smirking slightly and beggining to unbutton his shirt.

Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow slightly glancing down at his chest as he did and leaned up pecking his lips lightly. "That would be lovely~" She cooed.

Sweeneyfinishing off the buttons he draped the shirt over his arm and scooped up the laundry he'd thrown onto the setee, some of the damp blood making the shirts cling to his bare arms.

Mrs. Lovett took some of the clothes from him to split the load with a smile, her mind wandering to how happy of a family they were. Well, as close to one as they could be with everything considered.

"When will the boy be back?" He asked starting for the laundry room.

Mrs. Lovett followed with a slight hum in her voice. "He should be back any minute. Just sent him to get some seasoning and flour."

Sweeney scowled. "Suppose he never does come down here, does he?"

Mrs. Lovett clicked her tongue lightly and shook her head. "You know he doesn't."

Sweeney Todd smirked. "That's perfect then."

Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrow faintly once again, a smile forming. "Oh?"

"After all. A damp corset shouldn't be very comfortable." He said suggestivley as he stalked down the stairs

Mrs. Lovett sighed dramatically, hiding her growing smile. "I'm afraid your right…"

"You might as well just do laundry naked, my little slut, I'd bet you do." He acused jokingly.

"Oh really? I might…" She responded matching his tone. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Of course not. I'm far too busy for that. I'm busy keeping this place stocked and full for my little slut."

She laughed softly rolling her eyes. "You've been free enough to join me in the bedroom every night. I guess I'll have to settle for that, for now…." She teased lightly.

"But we don't have customers at night, we close at 8, brat gets his gin at nine and passes out at half past and we have the whole of the night to ourselves. Even if you should need to bathe…."

"I've delegated to Toby before. He has been getting better and better at keeping things running when I'm too busy."

"Mm. He should be able to handle cleaning today. If he decides to open the pie shop he can serve for lunch on his own. He's useful for that much at least." He said pushing open the laundry room door and slipping inside.

Mrs. Lovett sauntered in after him, a triumphant smile forming. "Exactly. Meaning we have the day all to ourselves, especially if we stay down here or spend it in the bedroom…" She mentioned with a slightly teasing tone.

"Hmmm." He grabbed a lock of her hair. "Seems we both need a wash up… What do you say we bathe whilst the clothes dry?" He said dumping all but his clean shirt in the basin of soapy water.

Mrs. Lovett dropped the clothes she carried into the basin unceremoniously before giving him a kiss. "Wonderful idea…"

"I'll warm the water while you start getting out the blood? I've never been too good at that."

"I'll take care of it then." With that she leaned over the basin, grabbing his shirt out from the water only a little and began to scrub it together over the stain of blood.

Sweeney Todd nodded and lit the water heater. "Should be hot within a quarter hour. Maybe the brat can use the excess water and finally rinse some of that grime off 'imself."

Mrs. Lovett smiled and scrubbed at the red spots on the cloth.

Sweeney Todd stared at the lightening spots." Bloody wonder you are Mrs. Lovett." He muttered kissing her cheek as he slipped to her back and began to unlace her dress.

Mrs. Lovett chuckled softly glancing up at him as she rinsed the shirt and started again. "'Bloody' wonder indeed…" She mused.

Sweeney Todd shook his head and sighed." "Your 'jokes' are going to be the death of me."

Mrs. Lovett laughed softly scrubbing one stain clean and moving to another with a small smirk. "That one was all your doing."

"whatever." He mumbled slipping her dress own and going to work on her corset.

Mrs. Lovett chuckled, shifting on her knees slightly to make it easier for him.

"No wonder your chest is always spilling everywhere, this thing is laced tighter then some of your curls."

"Its supposed to be that tight, thats the point of a corset."

"To crush your ribs and kill your appetite?"

"To cinch the waist." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Your waist is already plently cinched in. It's thin as a twig." He said finally dropping the corset to the floor.

She finished scrubbing his shirt and smiled turning to him.

He leaned over and turned the tap, water starting to stream into the tub with large billows of steam. "Care to join me?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled and kissed him lightly. "I would love to…"

Sweeney began to undo his belt and trousers slowly, stripping entirley and slipping into the tub, the scalding water causing his white-ash skin to turn a bright pink within minutes.

She followed his example and slipped in as well giving a content sigh.

He smirked and dragged her pale form against his, grabbing her waist and sitating her on his lap, though a rather uncomfortable postion for her considering he was already stiff and filled with lust.

chuckled shifting on his lap with a raised eyebrow. "Excited?"

"Only for you." He replied stretching his back so he sat about a decimeter above her, lifting her aganst his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm special then?" She cooed teasingly and kissed his nose.

"Would any other lady dismember her tennant's murder victims and grind them into pies with full willingness whilst they had a secret courtship?"

"I see your point…."

"Yes, you are special to me love." He muttered rubbing her back softly and kissing her cheek. He adjusted her slightly, holding her by her waist as he moved her around through the water until he could slip in, causing her to moan as he pushed in further, moving in and out with increasing speed until he peaked, yelling her name loudly but continuing to thrust until she too reached her climax, emmiting a harsh moan as they both fell back against the brim of the tub, Mrs Lovett laid atop Sweeney with her arms draped over his shoulders and dangling out of the tub.

"Mm love, brilliant you are." Nellie muttered against his shoulder where her head lay.

He nodded quietly, barely able to speak through his panting he ruled against it and instead rubbing her back.

She Shifted on his lap, drawing her legs underneath her body and laying on his chest. "Toby should be home now love." She mumbled kissing along his sharp collarbone softly.

"Think 'e heard us?" He asked threading through her hair absentmindedly.

"Maybe love. If 'e did we'll just say…. We'll just make it up." She concluded reaching around his back and rubbing his hip gently.


End file.
